<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Girl by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481958">The Lost Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri ran away from Geralt and finds Jaskier singing. She is happy to meet the handsome and nice bard. But Geralt arrives to get her back. Ciri sees the tension between those two and decides to intervene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is prompt from Tumblr requested by my friend @spnsmile.<br/>This is my incursion into the Witcher fandom as a writer. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt is a jerk!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri thought, while running through the forest. They had been together just for a few hours and he was already trying to get away from her saying he wasn't good enough to raise a child, and also that his life was full of death and monsters… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was a jerk… so she ran away from him. It's fine if he didn't want her. She didn't want him neither. Fine. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear ran through the girl's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't in the forest anymore. How long had she been running?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl took a look around, it was a little town. She started to walk, without knowing what she was doing, until she heard a beautiful voice singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri swiveled on her heels, and spotted a tavern. She swallowed. The girl knew that wasn't a place for ladies… but that voice sounded warm… trustful… </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked towards that forbidden place, dragged, almost enchanted by that voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entered, and no one noticed her. Every men and women in the tavern were paying special attention to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri narrowed her eyes at the sight of a man, singing and playing his lute gracefully. Smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl approached him slowly. The man had a smolder figure, dressed with fancy clothes. He had beautiful factions, and it seemed strangely familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard stopped drastically his song at the sight of a blonde girl staring at him curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri saw his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? Are you lost?" The troubadour asked her, kneeling to level their faces, "I'm Jaskier, and you are...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl blinked, and then she answered, "I'm Cirilla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Cirilla," Jaskier repeated smiling, "this is not a place for girls, let's go outside." He stood up and offered his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri didn't know why but she trusted him. So she took that hand, and let him guide her outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were near the forest now, just a few steps away from the tavern, when Jaskier tried to decipher where did this girl come from. He cocked his head and pouted at the sight of dust in the girl's coat, and some filthy tears on her cheek. And he could made a diagnosis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you run away?" The bard bit his lower lip to suppress a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" She answered, lowering her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I recognize rebellion against parents when I see it, believe me, I know." He huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a jerk…" the girl murmured, clenching her fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Jaskier raised an eyebrow, "And who's this </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt arrived suddenly, panting, with eyes wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri and Jaskier turned their heads to watch the newcomer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pursed his lips and straightened in his place. Recalling the last hurtful time they had seen each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes went dark, "Yeah, he is a jerk," snapped the bard, fixing his gaze on Geralt's confused one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri flicked her eyes from Geralt to Jaskier. There was so much tension there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" The white wolf asked the girl, approaching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, "I ran away," she said, almost crying, "What did you expecting me to do when you kicked me out by saying you can't take care of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so he did that to you too?" Jaskier scoffed, and Geralt stared at him, scowling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go Ciri, I didn't mean that… I just…" Geralt offered her his hand, but the girl grabbed Jaskier's arm firmly, with defiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier drifted his surprised eyes to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean that." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sighed, he shot a quick glance to Geralt, and then he kneeled in front of her, "No, Ciri, he didn't." The girl frowned, "Look… he is the kind of person, how would I say…" the bard averted his eyes to the skies as Geralt observed him puzzled, "He doesn't choose the right words… he doesn't call his friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says things and all the time when he mean the opposite…" then Jaskier crossed gazes with the Witcher, "and he just can't stop pushing the people he loves away from him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white wolf gulped, and bowed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But... why he does that?" Asked Ciri confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stood up and inhaled heavily, "Because he's a jerk." The bard answered, and Geralt was staring at him, frowning again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier side eyed him, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri remained thoughtful for just a moment, then she walked towards Geralt, and fixing her eyes on him, she said with seriousness, "I forgive you... I only want to say that I don't care what you think about yourself, because it's not what I think about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt moved uncomfortable in his place. And then he glanced at Jaskier. The bard was smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl offered Geralt her hand and the white wolf took it, "I promise I'll do my best," he murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned and then, wheeling around, raised her other hand inviting Jaskier to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard frowned, and Geralt watched him flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's coming with us," said the girl, then turned her face to see the Witcher in the eye, "You need him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt blinked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smirked at the sight of that reaction, and grabbed Ciri's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, my sweet lady," he scoffed, "Another thing he won't ever admit is that he needs me… badly." He huffed a little chuckle, "Right Geralt?" The bard was staring at him, enjoying the Witcher's discomfort, and how he was trying to not look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm," the white wolf just answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the three walked through the forest, holding hands with Ciri in the middle. Obviously, with Jaskier singing about Geralt's adventures.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>